custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724/Zweite Diskussion
center|250pxDas ist meine neue Diskussion, falls du die alte suchst dann klicke [[Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724 (Erste Diskussion)|'hier']] Kategorin Verlinkung Ist es möglich, zu einer Kategorie einen Link zu erstellen? Wenn ich Kategorie: Skorpi63 schreibe, wird es eingeordnet -_- Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:25, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Du machst doch bestimmt zu allen deinen Charakteren eine selbsterstellte Vorlage, z. B. Vorlage: Ein unglücklicher Matoraner, dann musst du einfach bei deinen Vorlagen unten hinschreiben Kategorie: Skorpi63 center|100px 12:28, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Dark Mirror Nath: aah ich dachte du bist bei Fanfic also? bioniclemaster72: jetzt bin ich es Nath: ich bin bei FF rausgegangen bioniclemaster72: achso Nath: also... bioniclemaster72: gehst du dann mit deinen beiden zu bima und co? Nath: Sie wollten ja mit aufn s�hen bioniclemaster72: wie bitte? Nath: In deiner Geschichte wollten meine mit aufn S�en kontinent um teridax zu stoppen bioniclemaster72: ja, aber in deiner geschichte steht, dass sie sich mit bima beraten wollen Nath: nein das will ich deswegen habe ich unterbrochen um hier zu chatten bioniclemaster72: asoo. Ok dann stoppen wir zuerst Teridax und Dume Nath: h�e ich "bioniclemaster724" schreiben sollen? v wie soll das vonstatten gehen bioniclemaster72: ja, das wäre ein bisschen klarer gewesen ähmmm... Sollen wir die Toa Zokah mit einbeziehen oder weglassen? Nath: Rein! ich will sie mitnejhmen in meine Welt XD Ich vertsh das mit der Sonne nich so ganz bioniclemaster72: ok, dann können wir es ja so machen, dass Teridax und Dume gerade auftauche, als die Toa Zokah das Rathaus wiederaufbauen Nath: okay bioniclemaster72: Das mit der Sonne kommt nicht in die Geschichte, weil die Wintersonnenwende ja vor ein paar tagen war. Sie passiert nur einmal im Jahr Nath: und was is das? ich check das mit den wenden nicht bioniclemaster72: wenn es bei den bionicle winter wird, dann legt sich die Kälte über die Sonne, das heißt die Sonne ist für ein paar minuten lang ungeschützt. Und wenn das so ist kann sie zerstört werden. Das geht aber nur vom südlichen Kontinent aus. Nath: und was wollen die zwei dann in olda? und wo sind die Heldchen aus The nether world? Sent at 11:29 am on Sunday. bioniclemaster72: die helden von der Unterwelt haben den südlichen Kontinent zerstört und gingen deshalb auf den westlichen, sie haben die Toa Zokah beauftragt den Kontinent wiederaufzubauen. Nath: Und wieso will terry die sonne eiglich puttmachen? bioniclemaster72: Sie gehen nach Olda Nui weil dort die Makuta erschaffen wurden, und wenn sie die Quelle finden werden die Makuta stärker Nath: sorry fuer so viele fragen bioniclemaster72: damit er an die macht kommt Nath: und was w� WENN er sie zerst�h�e? bioniclemaster72: dann gibt es kein licht mehr und er ist der herrscher Nath: achso gut ausgedacht also weiter im text terry und Dume kommen an ... ... und treffen die zokah und dann ?? bioniclemaster72: dann gibt es wieder einen kampf oder? Nath: gegen die zokah... Und der ausgang? bioniclemaster72: dume und terry schaffen es die Quelle zu erreichen, dann tauchen wir auf. Nath: Und verb�uns mit den Zokah... und jagen sie in die luft. Und es muss etwas schockendes geben... bioniclemaster72: wer wird in die Luft gejagt? Nath: ... sows wie ein neuer Makuta aus der fl�eit oder einer von den K�fenden wird zu einem terry er kann doch nich sterben oder? bioniclemaster72: ok, ein neuer Makuta das ist eine gute idee Nath: Makuta dume? XD bioniclemaster72: oder ein ganz neuer, der durch den kampf entsteht Nath: das w�auch lustig... oder beides? bioniclemaster72: hmmm... Ich würde sagen, dass die Toa in die Quelle fallen und dann halb-Makuta werden Nath: JA! mit Antidermis, aber au�n noch Toa!!! Schreib das! Ich muss jetzt mal langsam gehen. bye bioniclemaster72: ok bye Nath has left. Dark mirror Fang du an. ich schreibe "ab". [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:52, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das Kapitel ist fertig, ich hoffe ich habe keine Namen verwechselt. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 11:02, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe es bei mir in zwei abschnitte geteilt XD. das nächste kapitel schreibe ich jetzt mal. es geht aber nur bis zum Eintreten der Toa in den erschaffungsraum der Makuta. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:10, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich les es mal. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 13:57, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) DM Ach ja, mein nächstes Kapitel wär jetzt fertig... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:05, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC)